Naruto: Lord of the Sun
by Ulvein
Summary: Naruto is thrown into the Dark Souls universe with all of the powers he has gathered over the course of the anime/manga. Will those powers be all he needs to become the new lord of the sun, or will he need to acquire new skills and abilities?


**_In_** _**the Age of Ancients the world was unformed, shrouded by fog.**_ _**A land of grey crags, arch-trees and everlasting dragons.**_ _**Then there was Fire, and with Fire came Disparity.**_ _**Heat and cold, life and death, and of course...**_ _**Light and Dark.**_

 _ **From the Dark they came**_ _**and found the Souls of Lords within the flame.**_ _**Nito, the First of the Dead;**_ _**The Witch of Izalith and her daughters of Chaos;**_ _**Gwyn, the Lord of Sunlight, with his faithful knights;**_ _**And the furtive pygmy, so easily forgotten.**_

 _ **With the Strength of Lords, they challenged the dragons.**_ _**Gwyn's mighty bolts peeled apart their stone scales.**_ _**The witches weaved great firestorms.**_ _**Nito unleashed a miasma of death and disease.**_ _**Seath the Scaleless betrayed his own and the dragons were no more.**_ _**Thus began the Age of Fire…**_

 _ **But soon, the flames will fade and only Dark will remain.**_ _**Even now, there are only embers and man sees not light, but only endless nights.**_ _**Amongst the living are seen carriers of the accursed Darksign. But few know about a time before the dragons, The very era that caused the world to reverse to its Primordial State, The time of the Ninja. Now, the sole survivor of that Era, who attained immortality through the mixing of his Uzumaki bloodline and the extended lifespan of being a Jinchuuriki as well as the boon he gained from the previous Sage of Six Paths, makes his journey to begin the new Age of Fire. This man's Name is Naruto Uzumaki.**_

 _ **We find our hero asleep on a cot, in what seems to be an asylum of some sort. All of the sudden he is woken up by the sound of something hitting the floor beside him.**_

"Ack! I'm up, I'm up, Where's the fire?!", Finally looking down at the floor, he continues to freak out, "What the hell? Hey! Who threw this body at me!? I Swear when I find who did this I am gonna Smack him all the way into the next century!". After Finishing his angry rant, he finally takes a closer look at the corpse beside him, and notices that there is a note attached to the body. _Chosen one, Go outside and look for a man in a suit of armor, well, one that isn't trying to kill you, and he shall help you get started on your path._ "Well, guess I better start lookin' for this armor wearing guy….Wonder what he meant about 'Trying to kill me' part… Oh well, I hope he has Ramen!".

' _Man everything looks like it's gone to hell…. Wonder how long I was out for, I almost don't recognize the place! Hey! Maybe Kuro-Chan is still around! Man, always did have a thing for that little crow.'_ Naruto walks out of his room and make his way along the long hallway, noticing the crazy shriveled "Pinkies". Something catches his attention on the way through that made him halt his progress. He turns to his right and sees what? Why none other than a giant, fat, demon! ' _Does this mean things like the bijuu are common place now? Man, I sure hope that I don't have to fight that thing!'_

Naruto Shakes his head and continues along the hallway, turning through a room that looks to have started flooding and made his way up the ladder. "Ah, sweet sunshine and fresh air! Nothin' looks too bad out here, guess I should go through that big door? Welp, here goes nothing!" Naruto makes his way up to the door, grunting with effort as he pushes the big door open. Making his way into the big room he looks around, "Man, this place sure is empty so far… wonder what's with all of the empty vases?" **[FWOOSH]** Hearing a loud noise Naruto looks up and gulps, " Oh Shit!", as the Asylum demon comes crashing down from the ceiling he makes sure to kawarimi with a vase on the opposite end of the room. "Bastard! What was that for?!" The Demon turns to look at him and that was when he realized, " I fucked up…. Welp! C'ya big demon thing!" He turns around and tries to bolt for the door he came through, only to notice that the door has closed and won't budge again. ' _Aw man, this isn't looking good… wait… is that an open door?'_

Naruto notices an open archway near the demon and decides to dash for it, narrowly dodging the demons' hammer, he makes it through the archway as a gate slams shut behind him. "Phew, Man that was close… eh? what's this?" He looks down the stairs he stands at the top of and sees what looks like a wooden sword thing sticking out of some ashes. ' _wonder how that thing stays standing? doesn't look like it is actually stuck in the ground… well, guess I will go see what it is.'_ He walks down the stairs and touches the "Hilt" of the sword and all of the sudden the ashes and sword light up like a bonfire. "Whoah! Totally wasn't expecting that to happen. It does feel kinda cozy though… guess I oughta stop here and rest for a little bit, *Yawn*, man, I am still a bit tired." ' _Hey Kurama, are you up yet?... guess not. Damned lazy fox.'_ Five minutes later, "Welp, guess I better keep moving on, gotta find that armored guy. At least I know what he meant about things trying to kill me now." Naruto began to step out of the bonfire room only to narrowly miss taking an arrow to the face. "Whoah! Oh man you are so gonna get it now!" Naruto fired a kunai from his sleeve and hit the creature right between the eyes, taking it down in one blow. "Hah! Serves you right pinkie! Hmph." As he continues to walk up the sloping path he notices another body to his left slumped in a hole in the wall. He decides to check it out and ends up finding some throwing knives. "Well these aren't kunai, but they'll do for the time being." He continues up the path, taking the longbow and 7 arrows from the pinkie that he had slain. "These should come in handy… man if I keep finding weapons like this I am going to have to make some new weapon scrolls."


End file.
